Words
by XXXOurplacetoloveXXX
Summary: Palabras... es lo único que podemos compartir, lo único que nos mantiene juntos, pero despues de todo no podemos ofrecer mas que eso. Fluf.


**Hola todo el mundo aquí Matt77 en negritas y sin mayúscula sostenía… Hoy les entregamos un fic que escribimos mi amada MxM y este tonto servidor… **NO ERES TONTOOO! ME LOVES YOU! :D Este lindo fic fue idea de mi Matty y es muy tiernoooo! Esto sí fue un 0.01% para í y un 99.9% para él :D **Es****peramos que sea de su agrado y nos dejen Reviews **YAY REVIEWS! Me puse hiperactiva otra vez! **Pero sobre todas las cosas, quiero dedicar mi parte de este fic, MxM *'Obvio!' Gritan todos* Sí, sé que es obvio, pero en parte significa lo mucho que cuesta decirle a alguien que la amas y yo a ella realmente la amo **GRACIAS MI AMOR! YO TE AMO TAMBIÉN *3* **No quiero aburrirlos, apuesto que ya lo están así que sin más preámbulos el Fic¸ **FIIIIIIIIC! LOL estoy algo hiperactiva… *Holic piensa y habla sola*¿Será el café?

**Advertencia****: Nada de nada, **Algo de angustia y eso… pero esa información está e el género del fic, así que… de ante amo están avisados :3 **Pero aun así esperamos que sea de su agrado**. CHOLOLATEEE T-T! **Oye mini mello, encontré el escondite secreto de Near… Tiene todos tus chocolates y mis consolas vamos a asaltarlo. **Enano de mierdaaaa! LO SABÍA!

**Disclaimer:****NO es nuestro, pero es de ellos, aunque quisiéramos que fuera nuestro, pero lamentándolo mucho no lo es, pues le pertenece a **Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata (ptff!) **jaj muy bueno para un trabalenguas… **OH! Y la canción es de Boyzone :D**Es de ellos, no es nuestro, pero que importa igual escribimos **CIERTO! ¿Qué diablos importa? Los fanboys y fangirls somos felices! **En fin… TE AMO MI VIDA, MI REINA MI TODO... MINI MELLO, PARA TI ESTE FIC…** / AW! ME LOVES YOU TOO MY MATTY! *3*

**P/D: Quiero agradecerle a Samantha-Kheel, ella ha leído todas las historias que he publicado… Muchas gracias y esperamos que sea de tu gusto… **YAY! Ella fue mi primera reviewer en la primera historia que publiqué en Fanfiction Y le agradezco de corazón, me dio muchas fuerzas para continuar escribiendo XD!

**Esperamos que sea de su agrado y que nos dejen muchos comments** ZIIII! XD (Holic hiperactiva = LEmons… les conviene muchooo)

**Words**

**Otra vez me encontraba en la misma habitación, frente a aquella portátil, tecleando con fuerza.**

_**¿Soy patético?,**_** posiblemente mis amigos dirán eso de mí, pero realmente no me importa, pues esto es algo completamente diferente, es algo único y especial.**

**Otra vez, volvía a dejar el cursor allí latiendo. "Te amo" escribí, era lo que realmente sentía, aunque nuestra relación no podía considerarse precisamente común, aunque precisamente eso era lo más especial que tenía.**

Otro aburrido día en casa sin mucho para hacer y esperando impacientemente por el comienzo de las clases, preparándome para los futuros exámenes con demasiada anticipación. Caminé hacia mi habitación con parsimonia, tomé mi celular y me coloqué los auriculares lanzándome a mi cama sin mucha ceremonia, la música comenzaba a resonar en mis oídos, tranquilizándome. Ansiedad.

_¿Qué demonios?_ Me preguntaba mientras me ponía de pie y encendía la computadora. Esperando…

**Pulse borrar y eliminé la frase, para escribir, 'Suerte y no trabajes tanto amigo'. Envié el correo, que salió de mi buzón y sonreí con tristeza.**

**Teníamos más de tres meses, escribiéndonos por correo y algo muy especial había nacido en mí, que no tenía valor de confesar, pues la distancia nos separaba.**

Abrí la bandeja de entrada de mi correo electrónico mientras me sentaba frente a la pantalla observando un punto indefinido en ella._ Esto es extraño,_ lo era, era bastante inusual, esperaba por su mensaje como siempre y aún no terminaba de entender qué diablos me sucedía. El sonido de aviso para un nuevo correo acababa de resonar… sonreí sin darme cuenta.

Leí el contenido de la ventana y otra vez me sentí extraño, de alguna manera me levantaba el ánimo saber de él, pero había algo que faltaba en ese mensaje… algo que seguramente me hubiese gustado escribir, pero no supe si sería lo correcto._ Somos dos chicos y se supone que es mi amigo._

_**Smile an **__**everlasting smile  
a smile can bring you near to me  
don't ever let me find you gone  
'cause that would bring a tear to me  
this world has lost its glory  
let's start a brand new story  
now my love  
you think that I don't even mean  
a single word I say. **_**Sonreí de nuevo, solo imaginando cómo sería, tenerlo en persona y todas las cosas que podía decirle si estuviera aquí.**

**- Mello…- susurré por enésima vez su nombre luego de suspirar como un imbécil y me pregunté si él tenía alguien más en su vida, un chico o una chica, me pregunté si estaba haciendo lo correcto y me sentí pequeño, pues lo único que puedo darle son mis palabras, palabras que pueden ser vacías y sin sentido pero que daban todo.**

_¿Sonaría raro si… No, él seguramente no es así, seguramente tiene a alguien ya. Maldita sea, soy un cobarde._ No supe muy bien qué hacer, diablos, ni siquiera sabía qué me sucedía, no se suponía que sienta algo por otro chico. Golpeé mi escritorio en pura frustración, _que nos escribamos casi a diario no quiere decir que sienta lo mismo._ Dejé de pensar de repente y sentí que me conformaba, al menos con esas palabras, que más allá de que sean de amor o simple amistad, siempre me hacían sentir de esta forma.

_**It's**__** only words  
and words are all I have  
to take your heart away.**_

**Una ola de temor encogió mi corazón, cuando por mi mente cruzó la idea, que yo solo soy alguien que consiguió por internet, un tonto chico, sin mucho de especial, que no podía abrazarlo o besarlo.**

**- Tontas y estúpidas palabras, sólo palabras, que no pueden tocar y no pueden sentir.- dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre el escritorio- Necesito caminar.- agregué.**

**Las calles frías y cubiertas de nieve de la invernal Nueva York, me dieron la bienvenida, después de salir de mi casa.**

- Matt, complicas todo…- musité para mí mismo sonriendo con desgano. Desgraciadamente, por más que algo sucediera todo quedaría en palabras, pero eso en realidad no me interesaba, luego de un tiempo seguro se cansaría de mí y continuaría con su vida, ese era el problema, eso era lo que me preocupaba

**Caminando sin rumbo, por las calles, viendo como la gente colocaba decoraciones de navidad, me pregunté por qué no tenía el valor de decírselo o por qué no tenía el valor de intentarlo, pues hablar es importante y si lo analizaba, muchas relaciones fracasan porque no hay comunicación.**

Estuve a punto comenzar a escribir cuando me dije,_ No, será muy tedioso…_ Haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me levanté de la silla giratoria y me lancé a la cama nuevamente. _¿Qué sucedería di le digo lo que en realidad siento? Seguramente dejaría de responder mis mensajes…_ pensé mientras observaba el techo de mi habitación y sacando una barra de chocolate de algún lugar para calmarme un poco.

_**T**__**alk in everlasting words  
and dedicate them all to me  
and I will give you all my life  
I'm here if you should call to me  
you think that I don't even mean  
a single word I say. **_

**Mis palabras, eran pequeñas y tontas, no eran nada especial, solo palabras que le escribía, en un correo electrónico, casi diario, que me mataba por responder y ¿por qué?, porque todo en mi me decía que él era especial, único para mí y desde que entró en mi vida todo era diferente y casi mágico o milagroso y no quería perderlo.**

Decidí entonces, no arruinar nada por ahora… decidí dejar de lado esos sentimientos, no me arriesgaría a perder algo así. Eso era inusual en mí, nunca tuve a nadie como él, que nunca me juzgue, que a pesar de todo me apoye, que me saque de la realidad fácilmente por más que esta apeste demasiado. _Me niego a arruinarlo _me propuse, a la vez sabiendo quizá que eventualmente algo se escaparía de mis manos en algún momento.

_**I**__**t's only words  
and words are all I have  
to take your heart away.**_

**Tiene tantas cualidades, que es imposible no imaginar que alguien más pueda estar enamorado de él, mientras yo solo le doy míseras y cursis palabras, palabras que de alguna forma me permitían estar cerca de él e imaginar que yo era algo más que un amigo por internet.**

_Soy ridículo… ridículo y patético._ Estaba enamorado, y eso se sentía tan tonto, tan ridículo… pero tan bien. Cada vez que me escribía sentía cada una de sus palabras, era como si en realidad estaría a mi lado hablando conmigo.

_**This world has lost its glory  
let's start a brand new story  
now my love  
you think that I don't even mean  
a single word I say**__**. **_

**Vi como una pareja se abrazaba y me sentí con la suficiente fuerza como para decirle que lo amo, pero tuve miedo de que al hacerlo se alejara de mí. Mi mundo perdería sentido sin que esté en el y aunque sean tontas mis palabras es lo único que me une a él. **

_Quizá debería intentarlo…_ caminé hacia la PC una vez más, sólo eran unas cuantas palabras, palabras que le dirían algo más sobre mí, algo demasiado importante._ Palabras que en lugar de acercarlo, podrían alejarlo de ti…_ Me dijo de pronto una voz en mi mente._ No lo arruines._

_**I**__**t's only words  
and words are all I have  
to take your heart away**_

**Me senté una banca cerca del gran árbol de navidad, en Nueva York, encendí uno de mis cigarrillos y cerré los ojos imaginando que la brisa invernal seria una caricia suya, no podía sacarlo de mi mente ni de mi corazón, pues siempre estaba allí.**

No pude soportarlo, al menos tenía que saber cómo o dónde estaba. Comencé a escribir un nuevo mensaje sin poder evitarlo… 'Hola Matt! Dios, estoy aburrido ¿Qué haces?'_ te amo_ Me estremecí ante la posible continuación de mi mensaje y sonriendo con algo de tristeza presioné 'Enviar'._ No lo arruines, no lo pierdas…_

**Mi celular vibró en mi pantalón, sacándome de mi sueño y cuando lo revisé vi que era un nuevo correo suyo, mi corazón latió con fuerza, solo con la posibilidad de escribirle.**

**Son solo palabras, tontas y cursis, palabras que no pueden tocarte, pero son las palabras que te dan mi vida completa en ella.**

**Comencé a escribir desde el celular: **

'**Hola Mello, estoy aquí caminando por las calles de Nueva York… Yo solo quería decirte que 'Te amo' que solo pienso en ti y que no hay nadie en este mundo que ame o quiera más que a ti.'**

Esperaba y mi pulso acelerado no me ayudaba a concentrarme en nada, observé por mi ventana, estaba nevando suave y ligeramente sobre los techos, las calles y las decoraciones navideñas. Hampshire no es una ciudad muy fría en esta época, o al menos yo no siento tanto frío como todos los demás… _Estamos lejos._

Y esperaba, me sentía como un idiota sentado frente a una computadora, comiendo chocolate y esperando a que un chico me responda.

- Eres patético Mello…- me dije sonriendo mientras terminaba mi barra de chocolate de una vez, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

**De nuevo mi corazón latió y mi mente me dijo que no podía ofrecerle nada, que sólo eran palabras… Suspiré y con el mayor dolor borré esas palabras para reemplazarlas… **

'**Hola Mello, estoy aquí caminando por las calles de Nueva York… Yo solo quería desearte un Feliz nuevo año… Sinceramente Matt'**

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje me devolvió a la realidad, sin vacilar lo abrí y lo leí a lo que una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla involuntariamente._ ¿Acaso estoy…_ la sequé con rapidez.

**- Son solo palabras las que te puedo ofrecer, lo siento.- Murmuré, sintiendo como mi corazón se partía lentamente.**

_Feliz año nuevo Matt, te amo. Mensaje guardado en borradores._ '¡Feliz año nuevo Matt!'_ mensaje enviado._ Otra lágrima escapó de mis ojos._ No lo arruines._

_**I**__**t's only words  
and words are all I have  
to take your heart away.**_

**

* * *

**

**Dedicado, solo para ti MXM's Holic... Te amo mi reina eres todo para mi.** GRACIAS MI AMOR! AME escribir este fic contigo de principio a fin!


End file.
